


D.T.F. (Down To Fuck)

by roe87



Series: Slutty Bucky [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky rides Cable, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Cable, riding cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky thinks Cable is hot. Like, really hot.Hashtag D.T.F.





	D.T.F. (Down To Fuck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna/gifts).



> For the absolutely wonderful [crow-sizna](https://crow-sizna.tumblr.com), thank you for gracing fandom with your gorgeous arts!
> 
> Please take a look at [crow's art of Cable too!](https://crow-sizna.tumblr.com/post/174865687828/crow-sizna-cable-wip-i-cant-wait-for-the)
> 
> ~

 

"Hey, Barton," Bucky said, sliding onto the couch where Clint was lounging with his feet up. "You know X-Force, right?"

"I know of them," Clint said with his mouth full, munching his way through a bag of candy. Bucky tried to reach into the bag for some, but Clint held it away and made a grunt of annoyance.

"You were talking to them on that last mission," Bucky said, edging closer on the couch.

Clint gave him side-eye, pausing mid-chew. "So?"

"So," Bucky grinned, "I need a favor."

"Mmf," Clint said, back to chewing. "What?"

"Next time you see Cable," Bucky instructed, "I want you to let him know I'm D.T.F."

"Huh?" Clint looked at him. "D.T... Oh, down to fuck?"

Bucky waggled his eyebrows, and Clint raised an eyebrow at him in return. "Why can't _you_ tell him, Barnes?"

"Aw, Barton!" Bucky rolled back on the couch, throwing his hands up for extra drama. "C'mon! I need a wingman."

Clint finished chewing his mouthful, and swallowed. "Why me?"

"C'mon," Bucky whined. "Do it for me."

"But Cable's intimidating," Clint muttered.

Bucky grinned in delight. "I know, right? C'mon, Barton. I'll owe you. Just drop it into conversation. Let him know I'm a big slut and happy to fall on dicks whenever."

Clint spluttered a laugh. "Yeah, I can't wait to drop this into casual conversation with a time-travelling badass who has a scary robot arm."

"Y'know, when you put it like that," Bucky rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw in thought, "we're more alike than I realised."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll give it my best shot. No promises, though."

"You're the best wingman ever!" Bucky declared, then lunged for Clint's bag of candy to grab a piece.

"Hey," Clint complained, "you owe me."

"I owe you," Bucky agreed, popping the candy into his mouth.

"Wait, actually," Clint said, "I do have some Intel from Wade; Cable really likes Dubstep."

Bucky made a face, confused. "What the fuck is Dubstep?"

 

~

 

Nearly a whole week later, Bucky hadn't heard a peep from Barton on the Cable matter, but Bucky was patient.

Okay, maybe he wasn't patient, but he figured he'd wait a couple more days before nagging Barton again.

Bucky had a rostered day off, and went down to the private gym in the Avengers compound to burn off some excess energy. He'd just gone through his warm up routine on the mats, and picked up his water bottle for a quick refresher. That's when he noticed a flash of light from around the open door of the gym, a moment before Cable walked in.

Bucky squeezed his water bottle in surprise, and because it was in his metal hand, water squirted out the nozzle before he could get a hold of himself.

"Uh," he said, as the time-traveller approached him slowly, looked all rugged and manly, guns and ammo strapped to his body, and his half-cape swishing behind him.

Bucky couldn't help check him out, but he made himself look up into Cable's face. One of his eyes glinted with gold light, and after holding Bucky's gaze for a weighted moment, Cable's eyes darted down, checking Bucky out too.

Bucky was pleased he'd worn the compression gear today, and he adjusted his stance, dropping one hip to look flirty.

He also kinda hoped Cable _was_ here to flirt and not to, like, beat him up or anything.

"Um, hey," Bucky said, offering a smile. "Cable, right?"

Cable looked at him. "Barnes," he said, voice as just rough and rugged as he looked.

Bucky had to resist swooning on the spot.

He held out his right hand. "We haven't officially met. Call me Bucky."

Cable looked at Bucky's offered hand, then he clasped it in his right hand too, his flesh hand. "You haven't met _me_ yet," he said lowly, gripping Bucky's hand tight, "but I've met you."

"Oh?" Bucky glanced down to their hands, loving the feel of how strong and hard Cable's hand was, the veins on the back all bulging out. "I sure hope our meeting was fun," he teased.

"Yeah, it was," Cable said, releasing Bucky's hand. "You're the first guy I stick it to in this timeline."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "Oh-ho, really? And was it everything you hoped for and more?"

"You took good care of me." Cable reached out and clapped Bucky on the shoulder. "C'mon. Show me your room."

"I took... huh?" Bucky was confused, but found himself walking after Cable as the older man strode off. "Wait, you do know I'm a bottom, right?"

"Trust me," Cable replied, a hint of amusement in his voice, "I know."

 

~

 

Bucky took Cable to his apartment within the compound.

Or, rather, Bucky walked there on his own to find Cable already in his apartment and getting undressed.

"Presumptuous," Bucky teased, coming inside and closing his door.

"We've already done this," Cable informed him matter of factly, stripping off to reveal a ripped but older body, with various scars, a small paunchy belly, and a broad chest.

Bucky licked his lips as he watched. "Leave the cape on," he said, as Cable threw off all his clothes, his gun belts, and ammo.

It was a very sexy outfit.

"Hn," Cable gruffed, but complied by leaving the small cape on. "You didn't ask this last time."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Is the past different each time you go back?"

"Hn," Cable grunted again, kicking off his boots and then removing his pants.

Not one for small talk, then, Bucky thought, his eyes dropping to the semi hard cock swinging between Cable's muscled thighs.

Bucky grinned. "Excited?" he asked. "You been looking forward to this? Bet you couldn't wait to get back here and slip me one."

Cable didn't answer, but strode over to the nightstand by the bed, and pulled open the top drawer which by all laws of the universe had to contain lube, condoms, and toys.

Of course, Bucky kept his top drawer well stocked.

Cable tossed the lube to Bucky, who caught it mid air. "Finger yourself open," Cable ordered, as he got onto Bucky's bed like he owned it, sitting up against the headboard. "And gimme a show," he added, as he took his cock in hand.

Bucky hummed quietly, impressed. "Lucky for both of us," he purred, turning around slowly to show off his ass, "I like to wear a butt plug when I'm working out."

"I know that," Cable replied. "Why d'you think I showed up now."

Bucky looked over his shoulder at the older man on his bed, stroking himself slowly. Bucky licked his lips again. "Well, then. Let's get this party started." He walked to the foot of the bed, dropping the lube on its surface. Then he toed off his sneakers and turned again, showing his back to Cable.

"You want a show?" Bucky said, reaching up to undo the tie in his hair. He let it down, running his hands through the long locks to muss it up, then threw a wink at Cable over his shoulder. "One show coming right up."

Cable grunted in reply, fisting his fat cock as he watched.

And Bucky couldn't wait to get up close and personal with that cock, but he made himself go slow. He lifted his tank up his torso, slowly peeling it off before flinging it across the room. "I feel like there should be music to this," Bucky mused.

Cable huffed. "Don't say Dubstep."

"Huh?" Bucky played with the waistband of his compression leggings. "I still don't know what that is."

Cable chuckled lowly. Bucky glanced around in time to see the older man look at the vintage record playing across the room, wink at it to make the needle drop, and the machine started playing the record already in there; a sultry torch song.

When Cable looked back to Bucky, his left eye flashed gold.

"Huh," Bucky said. "Neat trick."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises," Cable grunted. "C'mon, Barnes. Strip."

"Yes, sir!" Bucky teased, and started circling his hips to the slow beat of the music. The plug inside his ass shifted, causing him to let out a little gasp of pleasure.

Today sure had taken a turn for the better.

Bucky tugged at the waistband of his leggings, pushing them down his hips and over the curve of his ass.

He heard Cable groan and the sound of his fist working fast over his cock. Bucky half turned around as he pulled the leggings back up again, grinning wickedly.

"Quit teasing and get your ass open," Cable ordered, as he squirmed in place on the bed.

Bucky smiled in delight, and turned away again to give Cable a good view of his ass as he pushed the leggings all the way down his thighs. He heard the other man grunt impatiently. Bucky stepped out of the leggings, then stood back up, naked, and turned to face Cable, one hand tugging on his cock, already hard.

"How do you want me, Daddy?"

"Get on the bed," Cable instructed, hand squeezing at the flushed head of his cock. "Show me your hole when you open it up."

"Mm, with pleasure." Bucky climbed cat-like onto the bed, swiping up the lube in one hand. He faced away from Cable as he settled on the mattress, spreading his knees to open up his ass. Bucky reached behind himself for the soft, rubbery end of the plug. He grasped the handle, wiggled it a little, making himself gasp.

The plug was lubed up already, but not too much, just enough to get it in. Bucky played with it carefully, gripping the plug at its base and jiggling it back and forth to stroke his prostate. Bucky opened his mouth on a groan, and rocked his hips.

"Yeah, that's it," Cable praised him. "Get that tight hole open for me."

"Yes, Daddy," Bucky gasped, as he moved the plug in his ass. "Mm, fuck."

"Got that right," Cable murmured.

Bucky couldn't help a grin. He played with his ass until the plug was loose enough to wriggle free, and Bucky pulled it out very slowly. Then he tossed the plug away, lubed up his right hand and reached around to finger his ass open and get it all wet.

Cable grunted more praise from behind him, and Bucky couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to jump on that fat dick. He removed his fingers and began to turn, when Cable stopped him.

"No, stay like that," he ordered. "Just back that ass up here. I want you in reverse cowgirl so I can watch my cock sink into your hole."

Bucky paused. "Reverse cowgirl?"

"Or cowboy. Whatever," Cable grunted. "C'mon, Barnes. Back it up."

"Mmm, yes, sir!" Bucky shuffled backwards on the bed, until he was over Cable's legs.

Cable was busy ripping open a condom packet, and snapped a rubber onto his dick. Then his hands, one flesh and one metal, just like Bucky's, grasped Bucky's hips to guide him.

"Easy," he soothed. "Yeah, just there." His right hand felt between them, grasping for his erection to steady it, while his metal hand squeezed the flesh of Bucky's hip. "Easy, Barnes. Now, sink down nice and slow."

Bucky did as he was told, spreading his knees and lowering his ass. He felt the blunt tip of Cable's cock press against his hole. Bucky pushed down, taking it slowly inside him. Cable's dick was rock hard and kind of the perfect size; Bucky hummed in appreciation as he pressed down, sheathing himself fully.

Behind him, Cable was rasping his breaths, and kept both hands on Bucky's hips, stroking and squeezing his hipbones, then moving around to grope at the curves of his ass.

"Tight boy," Cable hissed, his grip on Bucky shaking a little.

It was even hotter, Bucky thought, not being able to see Cable's reaction; Bucky could only hear and feel him. "I can make it tighter," he said, and rose up on his thighs, squeezing his inner muscles on Cable's dick as he pulled his ass up the shaft. Cable moaned, and yanked on Bucky's hips to pull him back down onto his dick.

Bucky cried out as he was impaled roughly. "Fuck," he gasped, his ass stuffed full of dick.

"Do that again," Cable rumbled out.

Bucky swallowed and rose up on his thighs, squeezing his ass tight and wringing all sorts of desperate noises from the older man.

"Ah, fuck, yeah." Cable held Bucky's hips, cursing under his breath as Bucky rose up the length of his shaft. Cable's fingers splayed over Bucky's ass, pushing his cheeks open and squeezing hard on Bucky's skin.

Bucky whimpered, and allowed Cable to pull him down again onto his length. Bucky's own cock bobbed with the motion, hard and dripping with arousal.

"Nice plump ass," Cable murmured, then removed his left hand only to bring it back to Bucky's cheek in a sharp smack.

Bucky gasped, his ass clenching in response around the cock he was sitting on.

"Like that, huh?" Cable said, bringing his metal hand down again in a hard smack, making Bucky's buttock jiggle. "Naughty boys get spanked," he growled, and smacked Bucky's other buttock with his right hand.

Bucky gasped, throwing his head back with each new smack that had him clenching down on Cable's dick. "Ah!" he gasped, bucking his hips. "Ahh!" He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as he tried to pull himself up, craving friction.

"Want more?" Cable growled, and helped lift Bucky by cupping his strong hands under Bucky's ass and thighs. Cable held him up and in place, then started thrusting his cock in and out roughly.

Bucky had to reach his hands out for balance, one hand gripping the bedcovers, the other Cable's knee, as the older man pistoned his hips, fucking Bucky's ass.

It was so hot. Bucky closed his eyes to focus on the sensations, groaning low in his throat. "Yeah, Daddy, fuck me! Oh, God!"

Just as Bucky was losing himself in the best pounding ever, with his orgasm starting to build, Cable stopped abruptly and pulled out.

"Turn around," he ordered, as he swatted Bucky's ass.

Bucky grumbled a bit, but he did as he was told. He actually did want to look at his bed partner.

Bucky turned around and crawled up the bed, instantly going in to straddle Cable's lap.

"Mm, good boy," Cable murmured, hands steadying Bucky on his hips.

Bucky looked at Cable, assessing how wrecked the older man looked, eyes down as he took hold of his cock with one hand to hold it for Bucky to sink down onto.

Bucky knew how to take a dick, and sat himself on Cable's length no problem, and rolled his hips slowly. Cable grunted, and Bucky watched his expression, the way his brows drew together in concentration, his lips pressed into a flat line. His peppered grey hair had come out of its sleek style a bit, a few strands flopping over his forehead.

Bucky reached out to slip his hands under Cable's cape and touch his shoulders, one marred with scars and connected to metal, almost like looking in a mirror for Bucky. Cable wasn't quite as ripped as Bucky was, but his body was stocky and firm.

Bucky ran his hands down his smooth, tanned pecs, eyeing the soft paunch of Cable's belly under Bucky's thighs, with Bucky's hard dick bobbing eagerly above it.

"You're fucking hot," Bucky told him, splaying his fingers over Cable's chest.

He got a half smile in response, and Cable looked him in the eye as he growled out, "Fuck yourself on my dick, Barnes. Lemme see you bounce."

His left eye glinted gold, and Bucky moved to obey the order. "Yes, sir," he said happily, getting a firm grip on Cable's shoulders. Bucky anchored his knees to give himself leverage, and used his thigh muscles to raise his ass up, then drop back down, bouncing on Cable's dick in short, shallow strokes. "Uh," he huffed, quickening his pace. "Oh, fuck... fuck, yeah."

Bucky bounced up and down, his own cock bouncing too until Cable reached out with his right hand and caught it. Bucky gasped, losing his rhythm as Cable started fisting his cock, tugging on it rough and just the way Bucky liked it.

"Oh," he gasped, his mouth falling open. "Oh, oh, God!"

"Yeah, you like that?" Cable jerked Bucky's cock, twisting his palm on each upstroke.

Bucky whimpered, feeling his orgasm begin to build pretty fast. He forced himself to move, bouncing his ass and taking Cable's cock over and over. His thigh muscles started to burn, but Bucky was too busy chasing his orgasm to care.

"Oh," he groaned, "oh, Cable, fuck..."

"Nathan," Cable growled, his metal hand squeezing into the flesh of Bucky's hip.

"Wha...?" Bucky gasped, as the orgasmic haze took over his brain.

"My name's Nathan," he gritted out. "Say it."

"Uhh," Bucky huffed, as Cable's cock nudged at that perfect place inside him and his orgasm crested. "Nathan," he groaned, his orgasm breaking over him like a wave. Bucky's body tensed and shook as he came hard, his cock spilling his release. Cable jerked him through it and Bucky stilled as the pleasure wracked through him. "Ahh, fuuuuck."

"Yeah, that's it," Cable praised, then took over by gripping Bucky's hips with both hands and pulling his cock out, only to slam back in hard. Bucky cried out, oversensitive and still coming. Cable set a fast pace, slamming his cock into Bucky and dragging right over his prostate.

Bucky could only hold on as a second orgasm was wrung out of him. "Oh," he cried softly, closing his eyes as the pleasure engulfed him and his cock spurted more release. "H-holy shit!"

Cable fucked his ass hard, with Bucky holding onto his shoulders lest he topple off. The older man grunted and growled, his pace stuttering until he pushed in deep and let out a groan, coming inside Bucky.

Bucky drew in a deep breath, and flicked his head back to get his hair out of his face. "Holy shit," he said again, then yelped when Cable pulled him in, pushing his knees up to rock Bucky into his chest. Bucky gripped the fabric of his cape to hang on, but Cable was only pulling him down for a filthy kiss.

Bucky relaxed, and moved in closer to kiss back, pleasantly surprised that the older man wanted to make out.

Cable's dick was still in Bucky's ass, and Bucky revelled in the feeling of being stuffed full and sitting in a muscly guy's lap, exchanging wet kisses.

"Mmm," he hummed when they broke apart for air. "You staying for round two?"

Cable smirked at him. "Sure. I got time."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol, time puns! Because he's a time-traveller, right?
> 
> Also, minor spoiler, but Cable isn't a fan of Dubstep!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/176305190325/dtf-down-to-fuck-dtf-down-to-fuck-by) for this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> As this is now a series, who will Bucky fuck next?? Comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com)!


End file.
